Love is Hurt
by maknaedreamers
Summary: Just read okay :v


_"Bersamamu selalu membuatku merasa nyaman,"_ Hinata merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke sambil menatap hujan yang mulai turun dari jendela kafe, _"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya."_

Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya dan tersenyum lembut, _"Tidak akan."_

 _"Janji??"_ Hinata mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kedepan wajah Sasuke, tanda sebagai pernjanjian.

 _"Tentu saja sayang,"_ Sasuke menyambut jari kelingking sang kekasih dengan jarinya, _"Aku menyanyangimu"_

 _"Hanya menyanyangi?"_

 _"Tentu saja"_

 _"Tidak lebih?"_ Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Kyousuke. _Ia sempat berharap bukan itu yang dijawab oleh kekasihnya ini._

Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata yang terlihat sedikit kesal, lalu laki2 tampan itu tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Hinata pelan, _"Jangan begitu, nanti makin jelek wajahnya, sudah jelek kok makin dijelekkin."_

 _"Jadi aku jelek eoh?"_ Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Sasuke dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, _"Lalu kenapa kau tetap mau dengan gadis jelek ini? Kenapa kau tidak cari yang cantik? Cari sana yang baru, jangan pedulikan aku."_

Sasuke tertawa dan mencubit pipi Hinata gemes, _"Aku hanya bercanda sayang, kamu itu gadis yang paling cantik"_

Hinata terlihat senang mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke, _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Hmm.."_ Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat, _"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sayang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang akan membuat jantungku berdetak cepat selain dirimu."_

*

 _"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sayang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang akan membuat jantungku berdetak cepat selain dirimu."_

Kalimat itu terus tergiang di telinga gadis berusia 18 tahun itu, gadis bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuga itu menghela nafasnya kasar lalu menghapus embun embun yang menutupi jendela kereta api dengan tangan kanannya, _"Bullshit,"_ bisiknya pelan.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar dan menatap Hujan yang masih saja deras, _"Aku benci hujan,"_ katanya pelan.

 _"Nona-nona, Tuan-Tuan silahkan turun, tempat yang kalian tuju telah sampai."_ Terdengar suara dari speaker kereta api, Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambilnya semua barang-barang yang ia bawa lalu keluar dari kereta.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah ia keluar, kereta yang dinaikkinya telah berangkat kembali. Hinata melihat kereta yang mulai berjalan lalu, gadis itu membuka payung berwarna lavender yang ia bawa dan berjalan kearah sekolah yang akan menjadi sekolahnya selama 4 tahun ini.

Ya, Gadis bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuga itu baru saja lulus dari SMA dan sekarang, ia berkuliah di Sakura University.

Dengan nilai terbaik di SMAnya membuat gadis bermarga Hyuga itu bisa masuk ke Universitas ternama dengan mudah dan Sakura University adalah Pilihan terbaik dari semua kadidat kuliah.

Hinata menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. ketika sampai dikelasnya, ia bertemu temen barunya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Hinata-chan, tumben sekali kamu datang terlambat. kan aku jadi gak bisa menyontek tugas dari dosen killer itu," Gerutu Ino sebal.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Ino. Melihat apa yang dikatakan Ino pasti semua orang pasti berpikir Ino mau berteman dengannya hanya karena tugas maka pemikiran orang tersebut salah.

Walaupun Hinata baru kenal dengan Ino selama 1 bulan ini, tapi ia berpikir Ino tidak begitu.

Ino adalah orang yang ceria dan pendengar yang baik, dia juga teman yang baik menurut Hinata meskipun sebenarnya Ino itu pemalas dan tidak terlalu _pintar_. Tapi itulah yang disukai oleh Hinata, Ino tidak membohongi atau berpura-pura pintar. Jika dia tidak suka atau suka, dia akan bilang. Hal itulah yang Hinata sukai dari Ino.

"Gomen, Ino-chan. Aku telat bangun tadi," Apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar, gadis itu tidak bohong. Ia memang telat bangun tadi pagi karena tugas yang diberikan Han Sensei begitu banyak hingga membuatnya harus tidur larut.

"Yasudah kali ini kumaafin deh" Ino membalas senyum Hinata dan merangkul bahu Hinata, "Mari pergi ke kantin."


End file.
